Stay With Me
by Greenyfeathery
Summary: 'Just...stay with me.' his voice is quiet, so quiet that I barely hear it. The epic story that is Austin and Ally, see how they interact with each other through the years. AUish, Auslly/Trez, EpicFic in the making.


**Author's Note: HI! *waves vigorously* Erm... this is a story. About Austin and Ally. Basically, I wanted to write an EpicFic for Austin and Ally since we've reached 500 fanfics and we don't really have one right now. So yeah. It is literally my interpretation of what might happen to Austin and Ally's careers and is basically a huge melting pot with tons of different plots in it. Well, like there's a big plot and a little plot and more little plots... you get the idea. Some aspects may seem similar to other fanfiction and that may be because I tend to read a lot of A&A fanfic. However, it is different (like, I wrote the story one way and the other person wrote it another way kind of different) and if I ever do use something similar to your idea on fanfic, PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL CREDIT YOU BECAUSE YOUR IDEA IS AWESOMESAUCE.**

**Also, I like review love. I'm only going to say that once, because the review thing at the end of fanfics usually really annoy me. Flames too, as long as they make sense and are spelt right. Please help me improve my fanfiction, because this is a collaborative project and I'd love input from you guys!**

**So I think we should actually begin with the story now... yay?**

* * *

September 1st.

Back to reality. No more endless days in the beach. No more staying up until the sun rose and sleeping until the afternoon. No, for most of the younger members of society in Miami, it was the end of summer, and the beginning of school once again.

Ally sighed as the alarm clock woke her up on the morning of September 1st. _School begins today, _she thought to herself as she clambered out of bed and into the bathroom. _No more infinite days of cloud-watching and song-writing_. As she prepared herself for the day ahead of her, she reminisced about the whirlwind of the summer she had gone through.

From meeting Austin and Dez that fateful day when she had caught Austin drumming with corn dogs to him stealing her song to them becoming partners, Ally couldn't deny that it was probably one of the most exciting summers that she had been through (actually, ALMOST the most exciting. The Summer of Pickle Land beat it by a little). It was strange how this friendship between the group of four had happened, but Ally would grudgingly admit that yes, it had been fun. Too bad it was over now. Sure, they were still in the same high school (Ally had checked with Austin and Dez the night beforehand and was astounded that she hadn't noticed them beforehand), but would Austin act differently now that he was sure to be popular in high school?

Shaking that thought from her head, Ally got dressed. While the summer had been full of dresses and skirts, that was primarily because she was working in Sonic Boom and had to have an impression. That, and to impress Dallas too but that was another story. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan before checking her bag once again to make sure that she had everything- after all, you couldn't be sure unless you checked it 13 times, right? Once satisfied, Ally finally left her bedroom.

"Hey, Ally. Pancakes?" Mr. Dawson's voice came from the kitchen, along with the delicious aroma of pancakes.

"Mm... thanks dad!" she plopped down to her seat and soon enough, her dad reappeared from the kitchen, two plates of pancakes in his hands. He placed one on Ally's side and began eating his own as he sat down.

"So, Ally. I know I've been going to all these crazy conventions this summer, but just so you know, I'll be doing most of the work at the store from now on. You just go and and do your own teenagerish thing." Mr. Dawson said as they ate their pancakes together.

"Are you sure, dad?" Ally said reluctantly. She didn't really do... 'teenagerish things' as her dad put it.

"Yes."

"You do know how to run the store, right?"

"I own the store, Ally."

"Oh. Right."

Ally finished her pancakes and checked the time. 7:30am. She still had another hour or so, but it was good to be early to class. She grabbed her bag and said goodbye to her dad, before walking down stairs to the Sonic Boom (she lives above the shop). Exiting the back door of the shop, she began walking.

* * *

Ally approached the school gates of Whitmore High half an hour later, a whole thirty minutes before school, and the school grounds were practically empty. _Perfect_, she thought and was about to continue walking when-

"ALLY!"

Hazel was one of those people you just couldn't fit into a stereotype. However, as Ally watched her friend from the book club half-dragging Trish (who seemed asleep) towards her while hollering her name in a vaguely British accent, she decided that the word 'quirky' was probably the best way to describe her. As they proceeded to enter the school gates and into the three lockers they had next to each other, something Trish had somehow managed. They didn't ask how, and anyways, she had gone for a coffee.

"So, how's your vacation been?" Hazel asked as she ungracefully shoved her books into the locker. Ally grimaced at the sight, and proceeded to arrange hers according to the subjects, and within the subjects, according to the author.

"Well, Trish and I pretty much hung out at Sonic Boom the whole time. We also met a few boys over the vacation- no Hazel, not the smirk. It's not what you think." Hazel was about to make a smart comment to that as a boy interrupted their conversation.

"What do you mean, it's not what you think?" Ally turned around immediately. Austin. Of course.

"Oh hi, Austin! Hey, this is my friend Hazel. Hazel, meet Austin. Austin, meet Hazel." Ally shifted awkwardly at this introduction. Hazel and Austin were so different... maybe they wouldn't get along.

"Oh, so it's not the guy with the brown hair. You know, Dal-" Hazel began to talk, seemingly disappointed by Austin.

"SHUSH."

"Okay, okay. Austin, right? Well, let me see...wait, didn't I have to tutor you in middle school? You were 'completely rubbish at english and math' guy!" Ally stared incredulously as two of her friends began to talk, seemingly engrossed after a while. Ally wasn't completely sure what they were talking about, but as she caught snippets of 'music', 'pancakes' 'wow-you're-way-taller-than-me-now' and 'Zaliens', she decided it wasn't worth investigating. After all, it was good that they weren't that strange line between friends and enemies that Dez and Trish were. Ally proceeded to unpack her books, taking only what she needed and the school bell rang just as she closed her locker door. On that note, Hazel waved to Austin before catching up to Ally, hair flying.

"Ally, did you seriously bring up an internet sensation over the holidays and not tell me?"

* * *

**That was Chapter 1! Well, more of a prologue. I wanted to begin with a sort of explanation as well as a base for the stories that are going to happen, as well as begin to slip some OCs in here because come on, Ally can't only have Trish as her friend. There will be more Austin and Ally stuffs after here, but I just wanted to introduce Hazel here :D If it makes you happy though, Hazel and Austin WILL NOT DATE. They're like brothers and sisters (plus Ally needs one semi-reliable friend). **

**Also, Hazel is Chinese. No reason why, just wanted to add some characters in there that are not Caucasian because Disney seems to like leaving the rest of the world out. So yeah. Sorry if this was a little short, though I promise that it will be longer and more interesting next time. Also high school WILL end sometime in the fic, though as of now I'm not sure whether to make it into a series or one HUGE epic fic.**

**Sorry for the long ANs! I promise you longer chapters next time, and please leave suggestions!**

**~Greenfeather**


End file.
